


Supernova

by Swampy_squid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Star AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampy_squid/pseuds/Swampy_squid
Summary: Two little stars rsit right by each otherOne of the stars shines brighter than the otherBoth of the stars bring the world so much color two bad the two stars envy one another





	1. Chapter 1

Lance knew what he was. His soul was embedded into a star. A blue shinning star far away from any living being aside the many other souls of stars. 

 

Along side him a red star. Who preferred the name Keith. But Lance never took a liking to him. He was bigger he shone brighter and every star would talk with him the most. 

But what he loved was that he would hear reports from earth. Earth. A plannet light years away from him yet something he adored to hear about. 

Maybe it was because he grew so bored of being a living entity of a star. But he loved to hear how humans lived. How they wrote their own stories. Their souls were free.  

But somewhere deep inside he knew his time would come eventually. The time his soul would die and the star he once was would be but dust in the sky. He was dying and he had so much to wish for. 

Stars could wish to. Some wished for a longer life

Some wished to grow old with each othe

Others wished to fall

To travel

But Lance had so much in mind. 

 

Setting for one he looked at his neighbor seeing as he wasn't interested in today's conversation Lance went quite. He began to wish 

 

"For my dying wish I want to be a human " he mumbled out so softly as he turned his gaze away from his neighbor and began to count down 


	2. What's this feeling

Lance groaned. He didn't know it was possible to feel so much of this. This ache?

What ever it was he didn't like it. He dreaded it as he opened his eyes. Like always he saw the stars. Except they we're so different. 

Different colors 

Different beins 

 Different stars. 

Gasping he felt himself jerk as he now faced a new view. Cool colored blue along side the start sky. It was dark but the stars made the blue shine. 

"What, what is this?" He asked as he felt his hand hold something squishy 

_"Your at the shore that right Infront of you is the ocean"_

The sun. He knew that much. The sun. Smiling and giggling he looked at himself. Human. 

Flesh, legs feet. 

 

He's human

 

"Aug. Lance?" Flinching he turned around to look to his side. The aura around the human wasn't hard to miss. The tips of his dark hair faded to represent the sky as his eyes shone bright to show the red star Lance grew to feel nothing but hatred towards. 

"Oh no way Keith what the hell are you doing here?" Lance yelled at him angrily cause how dare Keith be here. 

"I'm following you dumbass. Now where are we?" Keith said rubbing his eyes. His hair was fluffed out to. 

Keith turned to look around himself before looking at lance. 

Lance had starry freckles lingering on his face. His hair faded out to the start abys as his eyes shone like the blue star he was. 

"Oh for cosmos sakes is this what I followed you here for? " Keith said angrily trying to get up but failing miserably. 

 

Lance couldn't help but laugh at his attemp. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
